Cheater
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Eisuke is cheating... find out how, she finds out. One-shot!


Cheater –Kissed By the Baddest Bidder –Eisuke x Mc

Hope you enjoy the story and I don't own KBTBB! This is from a request! A little twist in it, 18+ and over! There is some smut! Enjoy, tell me what you think :D

I had gone on a mission for 2 weeks, it was supposed to be 3 weeks but I'm coming home early to surprise Eisuke. I think I'm finally ready to have sex. We have been dating for 3 months and I think I'm ready to lose my virginity to him. He is a great guy but has lots of problems. I hope this works out good. I'm so excited! It's Saturday, I looked to see if he made any plans in the computer. It said he was going to the casino, I was so excited. I snuck into the hotel with my bag in hand and went up to the casino floor.

When I got there I was so excited to see the guys, they make me laugh so much. I never get bored. When I walk In the Casino, I look around and what I find is not what I excepted at all, it was Eisuke kissing another girl. I thought maybe she pushed herself on to him, but he didn't look like he was stopping. That asshole, here I was ready to give him everything and I catch him with some whore. Who the fuck does he think he's messing with? I should have listened to Soryu and never went out with Eisuke. Soryu has always been there and right about those things. Here I am thinking, no way he will cheat on me, I am a hit man! But looks like he is way stupider then he looks.

I stare for a few minutes, and then he grabs her by the hand and pulls her to the elevator. He is a grimy bastard; this is why you can't trust people. I watch them walk into the elevator, not only is he disrespecting me by kissing another woman, he's going to have sex with her. He is about to screw himself over really good. I go to the custodian closet and change my shirt and shoes, then put on a black wig over my blonde hair and put in brown contacts then put a little beauty mark on the side of my lip. I shove all of it back into my bag then take out my computer and hack into the hotel's security system cameras. I change all the frames I was in, it looks just like a blank picture of the space where the cameras at. I shove my laptop into my bag then walk out of the closet and then take the back stairs out into the alley and go up to a 24 hour café.

I walk in and order a large caramel Frappuccino and a blueberry bagel with crème cheese. Then I sit in the far back corner with my back to the wall. Then open my laptop, I wanted to see what this little boy was up too. I pull up the page with cameras on it and rewind in ten minutes back to when they were walking into the penthouse, I will be able to tell by the look on the guys faces, if this is a normal thing. I play it to where he walks into the penthouse.

He walks in with his arm around her waist and when Ota realizes he has another girl with him, he falls out of his chair but quickly gets up, Mamoru looks shocked his cig just chilling in his hand, Baba loses his smile for a second then throws it back on his face and Soryu has a look I've never seen before but he looks like he's ready to murder. Eisuke walks in with a big grin and his arm around his waist and he says something, so I turn on the audio and her what he says "Hey guys, this Amie Franco."

No one says anything but the next thing I know, the girl asks if she can use the restroom and he point to it. Then when she's in the bathroom Soryu is the first one to speak up "What the fuck are you doing Eisuke? What about Jolenea?"

He smirks and says "Jolenea is just a piece of ass of unclaimed territory. Think about it, if I take her virginity she will get attached to me and never want to leave me and she will do all the work I ask of her, and she has a great body but I could never be with an American like her, I need someone that will obey me. She is just a pawn in my game with a great body as bonus."

What Ota says next surprises me, not because we aren't friends but because he plays woman all the time. "Eisuke how could you do that to Jolenea? She does everything for you and doesn't ask for anything in return and you're playing her like this?"

Eisuke sits down and says "She is just a pawn, no feelings. All those feeling you say that I acted towards her, where all acting. She fell for all of them"

Soryu says "Acting right? Then why haven't you been with other woman besides now?"

Eisuke says with a grin "I had to get her to trust me but I plan on getting what I want from her soon."

Baba then says finally speaking up "Did you forget that she was a hit man boss? She could find this out at any time and kill you."

Eisuke says "She trusts me, she would never do something like that but I'll have someone get her before she gets me."

Soryu say looking smug about something "You always underestimate her, I wouldn't be so sure."

Eisuke says with a smirk "Don't worry Soryu, after I get what I want you can have a go at her, I don't mind sharing."

Mamoru doesn't say anything and leaves the room to go to his penthouse. He has nothing to say that's surprisingly, I thought he would be happy.

Soryu looks like he's about to pull his gun out and threaten him but then you hear a little voice say "Excuse me?"

Everyone looks at her, she blushes and says "I'm sorry but I have to go I'm not feeling very well."

Baba hops up "Hey pretty lady let me escort you out, if you don't mind?"

She blushes more and says "Yes, thank you" with that they both walk out.

Eisuke looks so pissed now, and goes up to his penthouse.

I end it there and think about how I'm going to play this, because I'm going to play it well. I throw my trash away, finish my drink, It's already 5 am, I go to a hotel that's about 5 minutes from the Tres Spades and check in. I take a 5 hour nap then take a long shower then get dressed; I'm in jeans, my high heeled combat boots, white undershirt and my leather jacket. My hair is in blonde waves just below my breasts. I put on eyeliner and lite red lipstick. It's around 1:30pm now, perfect they should all be in the penthouse lobby, I think.

I get up stairs to the pent house lobby and open the door with a huge smile on my face and say "Hey fellas, Jolenea in the house."

The boys try to put all happy faces except Eisuke who is smirking at me and says "No welcome to just your boyfriend or a kiss?"

I smile and say lovingly "If that's what you want"

I walk over to him seductively, straddle his lap and say "I'm what you want right?"

He looks at me and tries to kiss me and I pull away and wink and say "You know, maybe we should take this upstairs to your bedroom." Then I lean forward and whisper in his ear and say "I think I'm ready".

He gives me a big smile that I would have felt for; if I hadn't heard all those things he said about me and says "Alright, let's go."

I stand up for straddling his lap, the boys haven't said anything and Eisuke starts to pull me upstairs and I look back at them and wink, Soryu gets it and gets the murderous smile on his face. As we get upstairs to his penthouse, I throw off his jacket, then start to unbutton his shirt, I throw it to the ground and was about to take my heals off when I'm lifted in his arms and brought in to the bedroom and thrown on the bed, I smile up at him. He looks happy that I'm giving him control, stupid man. You will learn control after this damn day, to never hurt Jolenea Klaus. He pulls me up and kisses me roughly on the mouth as he finishes my shirt and throws it off. Time for action, I flip it so he's on the bed and I'm on top of him.

I push him on the bed, straddling him and grab his hands before he touches me and says "I need this Eisuke, I need to have this so I can be able to do this." He lets me, so I push him up towards the bed frame and I handcuff him to the bedframe, both hands before he even realizes he's handcuffed to the bed. I start to unbuckle his pants slowly, very slowly. He tries to move his hands and he realizes why when he looks at his hands.

He says "Unlock these now Jolenea or you will get a horrible punishment. Do you understand me?"

I pull his pants down to his knees then straddle him and sit on his abs and say "Why would I care about that Eisuke?Hmm."

I take my hand and grab his member threw his boxers and start stroking it. "This is what you wanted right?" as I bend down and kiss him on the neck and then bite him.

I start stroking faster and say while whispering in his ear "But why should I care right? Because I'm just a hot piece off ass, and virgin territory right?"

He groans out and says "I don't kn-oww what-t your talk-ing about."

I take my mouth away from his neck and brought it to his nipple and swirled my tongue around it. He was getting close because he was moaning loudly, I got him to the very edge where I felt the pre cum threw his boxers. Then stopped right before he was about to, he looks up at me and says "Jolenea, what the hell are you doing!?"

I smile as I put my face close to his "I'm teaching you a lesson, not to mess with me ever again. What we had was nothing, I should use every one of my connections to end your business and then tell the cops about your little black market auction, that I have all the footage from, on my laptop."

He looks at me pissed off "You wouldn't dare."

I smirk at him and say "Eisuke, I'm basically assassin I can get away with anything, everything you said and did last night I heard. Everything, I could ruin you in the drop of a hat, but I wouldn't kill you because that would be too easy. Understand this Eisuke Ichinomiya if you try to play me again this will end way worse for you."

I look at him to make sure he's still with me and I say "We are over; since I was just a pawn you shouldn't really give a fuck. I'm not moving out of my penthouse or leaving the guys, I'm still going to be a part of the "team" and do missions for you but we are over, and if you ever try to put my life endanger on purpose, or do something to try and get me caught by the cops, mark these words. I will destroy everything you built and you, there will be nothing left. Do you understand?"

He looks at my with a serious face but a pissed off voice like a child not getting his way and says "Yes, I understand."

I smile and then slap him hard in the face and say "That's for thinking you could pull one on over me Eisuke; I will never be able to trust you again. You hurt yourself more than you hurt me and to think I came back yesterday to tell you I was ready, well I'm glad I found out now before I gave it to you because Baba was right. If I would have found out about this after, I would have killed you without a second thought."

He still shocked and says nothing. I get off him and button my shirt and throw my jacket and shoes on.

He finally says firmly "You better unlock me from here, Jolenea."

I smile and say "Nope, Baba will come unlock you when I finally tell him."

He shouts "You better be kidding me Jolenea!" as he tries to pull his hands out of the handcuffs.

I smile and say "Where you kidding about me being a pawn in your game?"

He gives me an evil look and says "No, not all because that's what you were"

I smile "Thanks for the honesty, I might be nicer to you and give you a shorter time and by the way I wouldn't try to get out of those things, you could really hurt yourself."

With that I walk out the door and down to the penthouse lobby.

I smile as I get down there and I go and sit by Soryu and say as he hands me a drink "Our plan is working out perfectly, Soryu." He smiles at me and the other guys smile as well….. Soon Eisuke Ichinomiya will know not to mess with the wrong people.

The End

Xoxo Jolenea


End file.
